


Juice

by chaos_monkey



Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Innuendo, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Sam can't stop looking at Sheppard's mouth.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/John Sheppard
Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> yep, I'm still on this

Sam Carter's second in command, the military head of Atlantis… was a menace. 

The fresh fruit Major Lorne's team had brought back was _delicious—_ and Sam barely noticed. 

She couldn’t stop watching Colonel Sheppard. Lounging against the railing, looking out across the ocean, and very _messily_ eating his fruit. With groans of enjoyment that bordered on indecent; his lips wet and glistening, the sweet juice dripping down— 

Sam finally forced her gaze away, mostly, as Sheppard finished eating, licked the trail of juice from his _wrist…_ and started _sucking his fingers clean_ with a blissfully contented moan. 

An absolute _menace._


End file.
